


Risk and Reward

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last Tarn had Overlord right where he wants him, but gets a lot more than he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [Shokveyv](http://shokveyv.tumblr.com/) Thank you so much!! 
> 
> (Commissions are now closed)

Kaon was aware that there was a ratio between a mech’s size and sensitivity, which was why he’d amplified the voltage of his shock systems to levels that would’ve proved devastating to a smaller mech. To a Phase-Sixer however, being pumped full of so much electricity was barely an uncomfortable tickle.

            Kaon had ratcheted his frequencies so high in an effort to extort Overlord’s frame and circuitry that he’d exhausted himself in the process and handed the torturous efforts over to Tarn, who’d been keenly awaiting his chance to step into the room and greet the glorious Phase-Sixer. Overlord was one of Lord Megatron’s most renowned betrayers and Tarn was sharing a room with him. The excitement was palpable. Tarn’s every circuit throbbed with intrigue and that was before Tarn had even caught a glimpse of the Phase-Sixer.

            When he entered the cell, Tarn was struck by the stench of burning. There was smoke spooling out of Overlord’s vents - through his chest, his shoulders… streaming past his lips. He looked like a dragon that had been chained and disciplined, but not tamed.

            Overlord smiled when he saw Tarn and breathed in the smell of burning. As Tarn stepped forward Overlord stretched, curving his back, pushing out his chest, disturbing the curls of smoke flowing out of his vents. He made sounds of relief as if he’d been standing for too long. The restraints suspending his thick arms above his head and strapping his feet to the floor pulled taut.

            “For a second, I thought you weren’t coming to see me,” Overlord tipped his head to the side, his lips pursed, extending dangerous temptation toward Tarn, who stood up straighter, but even so, his height could never measure up to Overlord’s and the tension in the restraints elongating Overlord’s stature emphasised the differences between them. Despite that, Tarn fearlessly held his resolve.

            “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

            Overlord’s chuckle grew into a holler and he rocked back and fore, forcing the restraints to move with him. It was a privilege to be allowed a little slack and Overlord took advantage of it, constantly moving, letting more of the scorched air trapped in his body cavities bubble to the surface and escape.

            “The others…they didn’t even read me out my rights, I’m trusting you to be more civil.”

            Tarn’s helm tilted down, his glowering plain to see.

            “You have no rights. You are being charged with…”

            With every offence reeled off the list Overlord’s smirk grew and grew. He swung back and fore. _Treason._

            “And what’s your verdict? Guilty or not guilty?”

            Tarn swooped forward, he had to crane his neck up, he could not meet Overlord head on.

            “Exceedingly **_guilty_** _,_ ”

            The pulse of Overlord’s spark changed and his eyes brightened as Tarn’s voice penetrated his core. That, combined with the excessive residual effect of Kaon’s punishment left Overlord with a particularly _intimate_ affliction. He felt the tendrils of energy lick through his circuits. It made his whole body tickle and Overlord’s chuckle deepened. He squirmed some more.

            “ _Oh_ for how long I’ve wondered over your voice,”

            Tarn growled, deep, verbose. He made Overlord squirm until he could take it no more - his mouth fell open and his body sighed more smoke.

               “You are not meant to enjoy this,” Tarn drew in even closer, snarling into Overlord’s face, “but I **_am_** ,” Overlord winced, a fiery heat built inside his chest, as if his spark casing was beginning to bulge under the stress of Overlord’s wildly undulating life force. The restraints grasping Overlord’s creaked as Overlord keeled forward and hung his full weight from them.

            “You’re making it very hard for me _not_ to enjoy it.”

            Tarn’s hand surged forward suddenly and seized Overlord by the throat, his fingertips wormed deeply between the wiring and when he pressed down Overlord choked. Even so, despite the slight discomfort, Overlord continued smiling and the frustration filling Tarn overflowed.

            “You are a disgrace! To be at Megatron’s right hand and then break his trust…” Tarn was articulate, but even he lacked the depth to communicate his outrage. The energy Overlord spent blackening the Decepticon cause when he should have been preserving it was exhausting to imagine.

            “He’s paying the price for the risks he took.”

            “And what price was that? Losing one treacherous ingrate supporter?”

            “A Phase-Sixer… are you jealous Tarn, is that why you’re so angry? Jealous that Megatron never saw any potential in you to become something better?”

            “I am jealous,” Tarn confessed, his voice smooth and tender, but the pressure under his fingertips grew, “Jealous that he'd waste an opportunity on the likes of you!”

            “He just liked me _better_.”  

            “Maybe.”

            “No, definitely. How often did you let him inside of you?”

            “Never!” Tarn spat, he’d been caught off guard and Overlord purred.

            “ _Exactly_ , because he never wanted you - you’re so full of devotion Tarn, and Megatron never allowed you to show how _willing_ you were because he never cared enough to let you get on your knees.”

            Tarn shoved away from Overlord in anger, but the image lingered on, and Tarn felt unsettled inside.

            “I could gag you,” Tarn threatened because this was not supposed to be his punishment and yet he was having accusations of inadequacy hurled at him as if he was on trial.

            “But you haven’t, and I think I know why.”

            Tarn didn’t ask for an explanation, he tilted his head and Overlord continued,

            “Because out of all of the weak-links who got scared and lost their faith, I am the only one who had actually _met_ Megatron. Repeatedly. I can tell you what he was like… what he used to like to do,” Overlord shuddered purposefully. “I am as close as you will get to meeting the real thing, and I can tell you…all of your years of devotion weren’t worth the effort.”

            “ ** _You’re wrong_.** ”

            Overlord stressed his restraints again, the metal bent, but Tarn was too consumed to notice, he attempted to pump fear into Overlord’s spark and only succeeded in fuelling the sadist’s mirth.

            “You’re making excuses.”

            “I’m just trying to make you understand  - you can be as close to Megatron as you like, and you’re still worthless to him. We are all _expendable_ to him.”

            “I serve a purpose - to hunt down fools like you who spread such lies.”            

            “They’re not lies. Wouldn’t you like to understand how close to Megatron I got? How _intimately_ close and how he still sidelined me? Go on, put your lips where his have been - taste what he tasted, it’ll be as close as you get to the real thing.”

            Tarn struck out. The back of his hand clapped against Overlord’s cheek and spun the Phase-Sixer’s head to the side, but didn’t leave a mark. Overlord’s engine rumbled a pleasurable tune.

            “You cannot compete! This conversation is just you trying to forestall the inevitable.”

            “Well, if it is inevitable why not at least have a little fun along the way? I’ve seen all but one of your lackeys and none of them have managed to leave a mark on me so far, in fact, I think one of them actually _helped_ me…”

            Tarn’s eyes grew as Overlord made an impressive display of his strength. As he stretched, the cuffs holding his wrists warped and eventually snapped, raining metal to the floor. Overlord all but _walked_ out of the restraints clipped round his ankles.

            Tarn was too shocked to flee, the instinct shamefully did compute, but Overlord caught him and held Tarn firm, twisting his body and wrestling Tarn to a bench cluttered with instruments of torture, many of which were hurled to the ground when Overlord’s weight brought Tarn crashing down to the bench. Tarn felt Overlord’s excited breath lick his audios. The smell of burning surrounded them both and was particularly intense as Overlord’s ventilation systems kicked into a hard spin.

            Freedom brought a welcome relief to Overlord, he shuddered when the aching in his joints melted and pressed more of his weight into Tarn as he flexed his shoulders and rolled more of his weight against Tarn’s body. Tarn resisted, but only barely, Overlord was immovable, and Tarn’s hands were trapped in the Phase-Sixers grasp and twisted behind his back.

            “You’re little red friend - he was so desperate to leave a mark on me he did more damage to himself and short-circuited the restraints, I could’ve left at any time I like, but I thought I’d wait. I wanted to meet you, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I feel like I already know you, Tarn. Although, by your reputation, I _did_ expect you to be taller.” When Overlord laughed, he rocked Tarn’s body, crushing him with his weight.

            “You are _exactly_ as I imagined you.”

            “You’ve imagined me? I’m flattered.”

            “Arrogant, salacious”-

            “Does that offend you?”

            Tarn fought against Overlord’s strength, properly, forcing Overlord to budge so that Tarn might turn and face his alleged prisoner. Mouth to mouth, almost. Just as progress was being made and Tarn started to twist, Overlord acknowledged how the position could be compromising and impeded Tarn. He lifted off Tarn’s body, so, so slightly and slipped his huge hand across the back of Tarn’s neck, slamming his face into the desk once more.

            Then he straightened and admired the sight of Tarn the oh-so-terrible bent crudely over a desk, the warm pressure of his aft seated comfortably against Overlord’s groin was subconsciously shifted as the position made Tarn’s knees stiff.

            “If you’re going to act like a pet, I’ll treat you like one. I’ve trained a lot of pets in my time, some better than others.”

            “What are you talking about - I’m no one’s **_pet!_** ”

            The rawness of Tarn’s voice tickled Overlord, he shoved his hips forward, shunting Tarn further up the desk.

            “You know what kind of effect your voice has on people, that’s why you use it don’t you? You’d like me to believe this is all in my head, but I can feel you egging me on. You want this, don’t you, Tarn?”             “I want Megatron.”

            Overlord released Tarn momentarily, and replaced both his hands upon Tarn’s shoulders, squeezing and rising slowly over Tarn’s back for some leverage.

            “Well so do I, but we can’t have him, all we have is each other.” This time, when Tarn attempted to turn Overlord let him, and assisted Tarn with brutal force, spinning him and slamming him down hard. Tarn’s head bumped the desk and his optics flashed, overwhelmed and unresistant, a tingle of anticipation rushed down his thighs and Tarn couldn’t deny that he enjoyed being manhandled by a mech larger and stronger than he was - a mech like Megatron. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Megatron’s hands on his body, pushing and pulling, forcing Tarn to obey. Big strong hands clutching his chest, forcing his legs apart, but when Tarn’s optics blinked online again he was confronted by his prisoner, not Megatron and Tarn frowned because what he was feeling was so like what he imagined. If he closed his eyes again, Tarn could continue to pretend…but that might give Overlord too much satisfaction, if it looked like Tarn was enjoying himself too much.

            Overlord was only ever interested in besting Megatron, the rematch he pined for was an opportunity to rock Megatron’s steady foundation and see the ageing mech crumble and submit to the power of the super weapon he’d given birth to. Tarn and Overlord’s opposing interests brought them together, physically closer, and as the squashed against each other, not even the air of the smokey room could separate them. Gloved in the palpable proximity of their EM fields, duty gave in to instinct and Tarn shoved his groin into Overlord’s with a brutal, hungry force.

            “You do right by me now, and I may be tempted to forestall Tesarus’ visit to you later.”

            Overlord chuckled menacingly.

            “What a shame,” with that he dropped suddenly onto his knees and took a deep whiff of Tarn’s interface panel, “I was almost looking forward to meeting him.”

            Tarn was certain Overlord wasn’t joking. It maddened him that Overlord’s indestructible confidence protected him from feeling the slightest fear, but Tarn was saved from tumbling into anger. His legs were stretched across Overlord’s shoulders and his heels dug into Overlord’s back when the Phase-Sixer planted a suckling kiss against the seam of Tarn’s groin and then drove his tongue deeply into the taut weave of wires.

            Overlord felt Tarn’s interface panel peel apart against his chin and inhaled the scent of Tarn’s eagerness. His valve was squashed and under stimulated, but between the dark hood that hung loosely over Tarn’s valve Overlord pushed his tongue into clammy excitement.

            The entrance was slow and tentative, Overlord was outstandingly delicate, but his tongue was steely and thick. Tarn immediately turned rigid when he felt the pliable length worm inside - it’s shape expanding and moulding to the ridges of Tarn’s valve as it reflexively contracted. Tarn felt Overlord’s breath touch his valve, tickling the swelling shape of Tarn’s arousal as he dared to squirm and bury Overlord’s face tighter into his interface array. As Tarn moved, Overlord hummed, and savoured listening to the few guttural chirrs Tarn couldn’t suppress. It was the effect of Overlord broadly lapping his tongue through the length of Tarn’s array before focusing his attention on the round external nub pinned above Tarn’s valve. Tarn was moist. Overlord dragged the clammy lubricant away from Tarn’s flushed lips on his tongue and messily spread it across the nub. Strong feelings pulsated from the intense bundle of nerve endings. Overlord wasn’t gentle, he toggled the nub between his teeth before sucking hard, drawing the sensor away from Tarn’s body.

            Tarn grunted sharply, the sensation too keen not to react to. He slammed his hands against the desk, fingertips digging runnels into the material and thrust his hips against Overlord’s face, stopping when he could feel the Phase-Sixer’s nose prodding into his groin and panting in relief.

            Overlord massaged the nub with his tongue, swirling around it in languid circles at first, drawing out quite moans and hisses from Tarn that increased in proportion to the speed and pressure of Overlord’s mouth supping on Tarn’s nub. The echo in the room was overpowered by the wet, wet sound of Overlord’s tongue slurping against his own lips and Tarn’s.

            The pleasure was intense, nearly blinding, and Tarn longed to build on the increasing charge bringing a roiling tension to his systems. He boldly reached down and cupped the back of Overlord’s head, not caring if he was nearly smothering the Phase-Sixer as he squashed his valve against Overlord’s face and rutted, dragging messy streaks of fluid across Overlord’s fat lips and chin.

            Overlord indulged Tarn’s debauchery for a moment, he opened his mouth wide and held out his tongue, tasting Tarn’s arousal at the back of his mouth and inhaling its salty tang, until Overlord decide that his pleasure was paramount and jerked his head free of Tarn’s grasp.

            Cold air tickled Tarn’s valve, and the fluids marking Overlord’s face dried quickly and cracked. He licked some off his lips as he gazed at Tarn with such intensity that Tarn felt a lump grow in his throat.

            “ ** _Frag me_**.”

            It was a feverish demand and Tarn spread his legs apart, calves dropping off Overlord’s shoulders and the stretch made his valve gape.

            Overlord’s spike grew out of its sheath, stimulated by the demand. It was proportional to Overlord, long and lean.

            “Suck it. Get it wet.” Overlord attempted to mimic Tarn’s authority, but his tone had no influence 

            Tarn stretched on the berth, reaching high above his head and pushing out his chest.

            “I will not take my mask off for you.”

            Overlord was dissatisfied, the curve of his jowls drooped, but he shrugged off the disappointment.

            “Fine. You're only making things harder for yourself… but a lot more pleasurable for me.” Overlord squeezed Tarn’s hips and jerked them into alignment. Half of Tarn’s aft was hanging off the desk when he felt the rounded tip of Overlord’s spike nuzzle into the welcoming, wet reception of his valve.

            By now his interface had puffed up and was pulsing with an aching need to be filled. The deeper points of Tarn’s interface were still tight and unused. Overlord slid into the shallowest point of Tarn’s valve with ease, but was soon cleaving his way into the rest. Barging between the spasming walls sucking on his girth, Tarn’s stomach bowed inward as he gasped sharply, the sting of being fucked open triggering his own spike’s immediate release.

            “ _Yes, **yes!**_ ” Tarn’s hand stretched down and fumbled with his growing spike, feeling it thicken and firm under his touch and Overlord rolled into Tarn’s body repeatedly, but steadily as he was distracted by the scale of Tarn’s spike. It seemed to endlessly inflate in front of his eyes.

            Tarn owned a monstrously thick spike, wetted at the head by a dollop of prefluid, the sight of which made Overlord chew his lips and his valve twitch as Overlord clutched at the idea of having it inside of him.

            “I can see you looking,” Tarn panted, he sounded tired, his chest heaved like a bellows, “Frag me, and when you’re getting close… I’ll let you sit on me, and you can overload on my spike.”

            A flicker of wonderment betrayed Overlord’s coy attitude, he quickly turned his head down and began roughly jamming his hips into the groove of Tarn’s pelvis. Every stroke of his spike was rewarded by Tarn’s clenching insides, making Overlord yearn to hold his spike inside and simply grind and grind until…

            “ ** _Faster_ ,**” Tarn demanded, Overlord felt the heat inside his spark swell, it filled him with an energy that made the lower orifices of Overlord’s body itch for attention. He sprung from foot to foot. Heaving his spike out of Tarn’s valve and then ramming back in, and each time he pounded Tarn’s ceiling node the oozing, bubbling lubricant collecting across their interface arrays was renewed with a gush. Overlord’s pace was erratic, every hard shunt into Tarn’s body made Overlord stoop further forward until they were almost face to face again, and Tarn’s legs wrapped round Overlord’s waist, hugging him tightly into his valve.

            Overlord was shaking. Optics closed and face flushed. Tarn could feel the residual energy stamped the Kaon’s signature vibrating next to Overlord’s own charge when he reached out and pulled Overlord close. His spike was pressed under Overlord’s middle and tingled in the vengeful maelstrom of static energy buzzing around Overlord’s body.

            The poor mech must’ve felt like a battery, bloated to excess with energy wrapped like a rubber band across Overlord’s spark and the melodic tenor of Tarn’s voice did nothing to alleviate his discomfort.

            “I think you’re close, Overlord,” Tarn’s valve squeezed his spike. Overlord’s plush bottom lip wobbled as Tarn’s valve was almost too comfortable to leave, “Are you?”

            The Phase-Sixer shook giving clear, but unsounded confirmation. Overlord’s spike jabbed Tarn’s valve in short, sharp desperate thrusts until he was teetering dangerously close to the edge of overload and then yanked himself back sharply, pulling entirely free of Tarn’s valve with tendrils of stringy fluid hanging between them. The removal made them both shudder, and their charge was briefly suspended in limbo as Overlord ungently clambered onto the desk too, straddling Tarn and aligning himself with the bulging head of Tarn’s oversized spike. He looked desperate.

            “Did you have it enhanced?” Overlord panted. The desk under them creaked as Overlord lowered himself, so, so slowly and Tarn left his hands at his sides, letting Overlord find the confidence to take more. It was a tight squeeze, slackening quickly, and Tarn smirked cruelly as he imagined the elasticity being worn out of Overlord valve by Megatron overusing the space.

            Overlord’s aft hit Tarn’s metal, his valve ached at the entrance from the duress of swallowing something bigger than he ever expected to have.     
          “It’s **_natural._** ”              
Overlord’s knees dug into the desk and his hand slapped against Tarn’s chest as he rocked himself, his other hand reaching between his thighs and teasing his nub whenever the throbbing bundle of nerves wasn’t grinding over Tarn’s middle. It was delightful to see the Phase-Sixer’s jaw drop open as he took his pleasure from on top of Tarn’s spike. The ridges and curve of the girth rubbing against internal contours, but the length wasn’t there to scrape Overlord’s ceiling node, no matter how hard he rode Tarn, satisfaction seemed to escape him. The building pressure was like a hot tension creeping across his neck and squeezing, Overlord grunted and bounced. He relied on gratifying outside stimulation and relentless speed to push him toward the precipice.              _Yes!_ A chant escaped him. Going hard, giving it all and making Tarn’s body shake underneath him until the pressure roiling in his spark burst and transfluid erupted out of Overlord’s spike.

            He grasped the organ and held it steady as it throbbed and pulsed hot squirts of fluid toward Tarn’s face, but never splashed the mask.

            Overlord collapsed forward, his heavy breath snarling into Tarn’s audio. The valve holding Tarn snuggly spasmed and twitched. Fluids dripped onto Tarn’s stomach and were dried quickly by the heat radiating off Tarn’s frame: which was still charged.

            As Overlord started to recover, he felt Tarn shift, his huge spike inching deeper into Overlord’s oversensitive valve again. Tarn squeezed Overlord’s helm and pressed Overlord’s face firmly into his shoulder as he started to thrust, roughly.

            Overlord’s moans were softer now that he was spent and tired, Tarn fragged him hard, pulling out and resting the head of his spike on the lip of Overlord’s lurid valve teasingly before ramming back in over and over until climax crept up on him too.

            Overlord cringed. He felt Tarn stiffen under him and then there was the queasy sensation of Tarn’s transfluid building at the back of his valve, tickling his ceiling node before it quickly rushed out of Overlord’s body and added to the mess that had oozed out of Tarn’s valve also and settled on the desk.

            Tarn’s energy flagged, but his sense of self preservation returned quickly and he heaved himself off the desk pulling Overlord with him.

            As he stood, energon rushed to his head and made his senses swim. Tarn wobbly deposited Overlord’s weight against the nearest and most convenient wall and let Overlord sink to the floor.

            “Do you enjoy fragging all your prisoners, or am I just special?” Even when he was exhausted, Overlord had the energy to goad.

            Tarn growled as he straightened and didn’t have the patience to indulge the question.

            “ ** _Don’t move_. _”_**

Overlord felt something twinge in his inner circuitry and was about to experience another talent of Tarn’s voice. His held lolled to one side and his body turned doll-stiff. When Overlord tried to speak, his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth.

            “Wha’ ‘av, wha have you done to me?!” Numbness slurred his voice. Overlord couldn’t move and Tarn towered over him, casting a forbidding shadow and rolling the stiffness from his shoulders.

            “I’ve paralysed you. It’s only temporary, should last long enough for me to install you in some more secure restraints. And don’t worry, Tesarus might not be coming to see you today, but he will be coming to see you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that, until there’s nothing left of you - as will I.”

            “HA!” Overlord barked and took note of the outcome of Tarn’s visit and the mess spread about on his legs that Tarn apparently defined as torture. Overlord smirked viciously, “Then I look forward to it.”


End file.
